


Prompt # 2 - "You Can't Sit There!"

by Kitanni



Series: Sev Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitanni/pseuds/Kitanni
Summary: A Severus Snape drabble, using the prompt "You can't sit there!"





	Prompt # 2 - "You Can't Sit There!"

“You can’t sit there!”

Severus froze, his books just centimeters from the table.

When he didn’t move away, the girl turned to him, green eyes narrowed, lips thinned.  “I said, You. Can’t. Sit. There.  You wouldn’t want to been seen with a ‘filthy mudblood’ now, would you?”

“Lily, I didn’t –”

“You did.  You said it and you meant it, so you can’t sit here anymore.  We’re _not_ friends.”  As if to prove her point, she took out her wand and muttered a spell, sending Severus’ books flying to another bench.

Wordlessly, he turned on his heel and joined his books.


End file.
